


Fifty Shades of Shinra

by koulakoukoula



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koulakoukoula/pseuds/koulakoukoula
Summary: This is a compilation of one-shots with OFCs and our hot FFVII characters.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng, Genesis Rhapsodos/Original Female Character(s), Reeve Tuesti & Reeve Tuesti's Assistant, Reeve Tuesti/Original Female Character(s), Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Rufus Shinra/Original Female Character(s), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine/Original Female Character(s), Zack Fair/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. Zack x OC

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify Playlist: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3AX940YiDpOUEalGzPILZ5?si=O-pjqf2STp2rHXCwKp_IIA

He’d always come to see her during her training in the training halls of the Shinra HQ. Things never got _as planned_ when Zack was around. Not when his gaze pierced right through her skin. Especially when he’d offer to spar. There would be no winner in the sparring session, only _flesh against flesh_ and tongues locked in a sweet dance that never seemed to end.

But this time was different. Emma knew that she shouldn’t, but she was worried. Zack had been assigned another dangerous mission. A lump caught up in her throat when she found out and she could do nothing but swallow it down and act as if nothing had happened. She knew she shouldn’t expect anything less. He was a 2nd Class SOLDIER. Danger was part of his job. But she still couldn’t stop that tightness in her chest. That weigh that would pull o her shoulders every time her thoughts would drift to the worst.

Emma swung her katana sword, repeating another stance she had memorized during her training. Practicing her combat skills and her stances was the only way she could deal with worry and stress. She could feel her sweat rolling down her forehead. Her hair was a long, straight, brown mess as they swung around when she repeated and repeated stances. A Turk with a weapon of choice being a black sheathed katana sword, wasn’t something that occurred frequently.

Emma turned her body, the sharp blade of her sword cut the air until it crashed with a loud metallic sound against another. She grinned when her eyes met Zack’s Mako infused ones. A smirk caught upon his face. A strand of his hair fell on his face, brushing against his cheek. He was wearing the black sleeveless uniform that every 2nd Class SOLDIER did. That smirk made her bite her lip as she could do nothing but let her eyes drown in his for one brief moment.

“Up for it?”

She wanted to smirk back and let him know that she _did_ want to engage in another sparring with him. But then she remembered what she had been so worried about. The tightness in her stomach returned, and she pulled her sword back. Emma sighed and pursed her lips “Don’t go,”

Zack’s smirk disappeared. He gritted his teeth “I can’t refuse, you know that,”

Emma’s fingers tightened around the stem of her sword “Oh so Sephiroth can keep refusing assignments, and you can’t?!”

Zack placed his sword on his back as he approached her. Hands found her elbows, bringing her closer as he stared down at her “Emma, you know there’s nothing I can’t handle,” he said reassuringly giving her that smirk that always curled up over his lips.

She sighed, but the worry didn’t leave yet. She knew he had a lot to deal with, and reassuring her senseless overthinking, shouldn’t be one of them.

“Alright,” her face lighted up as she raised an eyebrow “Am I supposed to believe that you’re here to actually spar?” she said teasingly.

He chuckled to himself when he remembered once again how well she’d gotten to know him those few months they had been dating. He still tried to act aloof.

“Why else would I be here?” Zack asked before he drew his sword back and attacked.

Emma felt a smile creeping on the corners of her lips as she dodged his attacks. Her sword crashed against his. The sound vibrated through the entire hall, letting them know that there was no one else there but the two of them.

She let out a yelp of surprise as she felt his foot slipping beneath hers, making her lose her balance and fall. Her sword fell from her hand and her back hit hard against floor. Before she had the chance to stand up, Zack was already on top of her. His knees were planted by the sides of her waist, his hands kept him from crashing her, pressing beside her head. She could feel his breath tickling hot against her face.

His blue Mako infused eyes stared down at her, and that smirk didn’t let go of his lips “How can we spar if you keep _falling?_ ”

She could feel the heat of a blush that took over her cheeks and she hated how vulnerable he made her feel. It was _terrifying_ to think of how difficult it was to _hide_ when _he_ was around. His gaze focused on her swollen lips as she bit them once again knowing how it was going to drive him mad. In a blink of an eye, he found himself below her. _Now_ her knees were planted around his waist as she kept herself up with her hands.

Emma leaned closer till her nose found his and their lips were barely touching. His breathing was slowly becoming harder, eyes sparkled as they stared up at her. He reached forward to kiss her, but she chuckled against his lips and pulled back before he had the chance to. She leaned by the side of his face. Her tongue snaked out against his earlobe in a hot, slick swirl.

“Don’t you think _you’re_ the one falling,” she whispered heatedly against his ear and he chuckled as she pulled back to take a full sight of his face.

“I bet you’re wearing nothing beneath those shorts,” he said as he sneaked one hand beneath her sleeveless shirt.

Hot fingers spread over the small of her back making her shiver. She could already feel her wetness drenching her shorts already and he’d barely done anything to her. “Why don’t you find out?”

His hand found her hair. Fingers clenched in them as he kept her in place making sure she wouldn’t tease him by pulling away and trapped her lips between his. He let out a lusty growl. His tongue ran across her lips before entering her mouth. She met him with hers. Her hands let go of the floor and clutch on that black shirt pulling on it. She let her body rest on top of his while they locked each other in that lusty kiss.

Her hand reached down on him, over his pants. She could feel the hard bulge pressing against her lower abdomen. He bit gently against her lip when he felt her hand resting on top of it, rubbing him hard, teasing him. She let out a gasp against his lips and she knew how the sound would drive him _insane._

His hands were everywhere. On her back, in her hair, on her face. They lifted her shirt over her waist, searching for the tight buckles of her bra. His other hand caught a fistful of her hair drawing her head back. His mouth aligned on her neck as she let out a loud gasp when he bit on her sensitive skin. His teeth grazed the white skin on her neck, making her moan and shiver. He was leaving tiny marks, nipping, kissing, suckling. Emma shivered. Her eyes shut tightly. Her lips parted slightly as she couldn’t help those few gasps that escaped her. She was enjoying this far more than she’d like to admit, even though she knew she’d have to _kill_ him later for _marking_ her like that.

But _right now,_ it didn’t matter. He wanted to leave his traces on her. Let everybody know that she was his, _utterly._ And her heart fluttered on the thought, as she buried her fingers in his hair. He flipped them over, landing on top of her. He settled between her legs. Fingers traced around her flat belly pushing her shorts down her thighs, and further down her knees.

He let out a breathy laugh when he realized she was indeed wearing _nothing_ beneath. She watched him for one short tense moment as his fingers unbuckled his belt. He leaned closer, one hand kept him up, the other found her face. Eyes remained locked together as he gently slipped inside of her.

Emma let out a breathless gasp. Her head rolled back as he slowly pushed all the way in. Her hands found his shoulders. Fingers dug in the muscles of his back, as he took her slow and steady. Her eyes threatened to close, her head nearly rolled back to let out a gasp, but his hand found her face, cupping over her cheek. His forehead and the tip of his nose pressed against hers. Lips were barely touching, and eyes remained locked. She didn’t want to look anywhere else but him.

His hand snaked beneath her shirt. Hot fingers over her skin raising shivers that shook her to the core. He picked up the pace of his thrusts. Drawing all the way out and pulling back in with a rough jab knocking a helpless gasp out of her. His face found her neck, tongue flicked over the newly made hickeys. Another rough thrust left her panting. Her head rolled back as her fingers fisted in his pitch-black hair. He pulled all the way out and then back in. Hitting that _spot_ again that left her whimpering. Her head hit the floor and she bit her lip trying so hard to keep the shout in.

He then changed the angle and pounded into her knocking a breathless shout out of her lips. Normally she’d start panicking since they _were in the freaking training room_ and anybody passing through the outside corridors would’ve probably heard her. _But not this time_. She didn’t care the least as her hands sneaked beneath his black shirt and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Her fingers traced over the perfect muscles. She wanted him naked and beneath her, but she knew they didn’t have the time for that _there._ His hand found her breast. Rough fingers pinched over her sensitive nipple as he pounded against that _sweet, sweet_ spot, again and again. His hips hit hard against hers as his lips found hers to muffle her cries.

Zack kissed her hard muffling another shout that reached her throat as she came. He felt her hard, slick walls clenching around his hard length, pulling him deep. She drew a few deep breaths before she dragged her tongue over his cheekbone. Her feet tangled around his waist, letting him know she wanted _him. All of him._ Zack let out a harsh growl against her lips as he came hard inside of her. He breathed hard against her neck before he lifted his face and his lips found hers in a breathless kiss. One hand wrapped around his shoulders, while she used the other to cup his cheek.

Tongue’s danced in a gentle, sweet swirl. They pulled back to stare at each other. Zack smiled down at her and he found hard to hold back a giggle. Emma’s stared up at him with genuine affection. She lifted her head to press her forehead against his. Both closed their eyes for a second, trying to savour the moment where there was nothing and no one else but them and whatever they had with each other.

No senseless wars, no Shinra, no SOLDIER, no lives that were on the line, and no immoral duties to take care of. All they had was just this short moment with each other which didn’t feel enough.

 _But it had to._


	2. Reeve x OC

Sorting papers and signing, receiving files, and arranging appointments. That was her job. Somebody had to do it. Even though, she did feel really lucky. The Director of Urban Development was the only member of Shinra’s command that was actually _sane._ She’d heard rumors from fellow employees that Heidegger and Scarlet weren’t as kind with their PAs as Reeve.

 _Reeve._ A true gentleman. So, kind and understanding at most times. She remembered the mess he was when the Sector 7 Plate fell. Things in Urban Development had been a mess ever since. The currency of gil had dropped dramatically since the economic resources from an entire sector were no longer available. The economy was going to _crash_ if Shinra didn’t do something about it. If Shinra ever planned to compensate the citizens of Sector 7 -at least the ones that were left- they would probably resolve to _grabbing_ another loan from the City’s banks which was going to make things _a lot more_ catastrophic.

Sebastiana’s eyes fell on the folder that another of Shinra’s employees dropped on her desk. “Damage Assessment of the Economy just as the Director requested,”

Sebastiana nodded as she grabbed and opened the folder to make sure that everything the Director had requested was in place. All charts could show nothing but the _drop_ of the Economy. She groaned as her hand reached for her forehead and she rubbed the insistent ache that gathered there. _How in the hell were they supposed to set things right now?_ What Shinra had done was an absolute _disaster._ Dropping an entire plate to take out _five people_ was absolutely _insane._ She had been working in Shinra her entire life and she was kind of used to their crazy decisions, but that wasn’t just _crazy,_ it was _insane._

She closed the folder and she picked it up. She got off the chair that she had been sitting for the past few hours and she walked towards the Director’s office. Night had arrived and most employees had already started clocking off, returning to their houses in the sectors. She was sure that only she and Reeve were the last ones that were left still around in the level of Urban Development of the Shinra HQ tower.

Sebastiana knocked first, and she opened the door of the Director’s office when he gave her an affirmative answer. She walked in. Her eyes fell on the entire City that spread outside of the windows behind him. The City lights and the night clear sky could be seen standing behind the windows. Reeve’s hands were messily typing on the keyboard of his computers. His eyes were snapping back and forth on the three monitors. His hand ran through his messy pitch-black hair. He was obviously tired. The ruthless light of the monitors was hitting on his tired eyes. He had loosened the hold of the tie from around the collar on his shirt.

His eyes fell on her figure as she approached him with a file in her hands. Her black skirt reached just above her knees. The sleeves of her blue shirt were messily picked up over her elbows. Nerdy glasses rested on top of her nose. He recognized the clacking sound of her heels as they hit against the black marble of his office’s floor. She looked _exquisite_ as she always did. Her pale brown hair were picked up letting her forelocks fall messily on the sides of her face. A few buttons of her shirt were untied, revealing a small part of her cleavage that he urged himself to get his eyes away from and focus on the task at hand.

Sebastiana had been working for him for such a long time. He, _honestly,_ had no idea what he’d do without her. What always surprised him the most, was that even though she was _beautiful_ she was also smart. A quality that not many _beautiful_ women shared. It wasn’t just that. She had proved so understanding and helpful in the last few years that they had been working together.

“The Damage Assessment on the Economy that you requested, Director,”

Reeve let out a heavy sigh as he grabbed the folder from her hand “Thank you, Sebastiana,” he opened the folder and spread the sheets of paper, even though he needed to rub his stinging, tired eyes to examine them.

Sebastiana pursed her lips “Perhaps you should consider getting some sleep,” she said.

Reeve sighed “I can’t when there’s so much that need to be done. The President wouldn’t even _hear_ me out for the Reconstruction Plan…” he sighed heavily.

“What an asshole-” Her hand reached for her mouth, sealing her lips before they had the chance to let out anything else. Reeve’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at her. “Oh my-! That was so unprofessional! I’m so so-”

But she stopped trying to apologize when Reeve started laughing. She couldn’t help but smile. With all that mess going on, he hadn’t even smiled the past few days, and she felt kinda glad she had achieved to make him _laugh_.

“No, it’s alright. I mean… you’re not wrong,” Reeve said and slowly that smile faded away from his lips as he turned his attention back on the pieces of paper. He grabbed his pen and he started scribbling notes on the papers.

“Sir, don’t get me wrong…” Sebastiana said as she crossed her hands against her chest “…but you won’t be able to help when you’re exhausted,”

“I know. But I’m angry. No- I’m frustrated! We wronged all those people. We need to make this right. That’s why I chose to work for Shinra. I wanted to make this world a better place, but as it seems…” he sighed “…I was proven otherwise,”

“I gotta agree,” Sebastiana said.

“You should head back to your home. You should rest, Mrs. Carson,” Reeve said.

Sebastiana couldn’t help that wave of shivers that him pronouncing her last name, brought. She shook her head. _Get your shit together_ “No. I’m your PA,”

He eyed her “And what do you think that means?”

“That means I gotta stay and help you sort out this mess, Director,” Sebastiana said as her hands reached to gather the other pile of papers that he had just finished signing. His hand found hers. Warm fingers spread over the back of her palm that made her stop doing whatever she had in mind, and turn and look at him.

“Reeve,” He said and she looked at him confusedly for a moment “Call me Reeve,” he repeated.

She wasn’t sure how long they stared onto each other like that, but she let out a yelp when his hand grabbed hers and pulled her towards him. His lips found hers and she nearly flinched away. It did feel kinda sudden, but the flutter on her stomach and his hand that reached for her cheek gave her no choice but to give in. Her tongue sloppily met his and savored on his taste. Her lips were warm and wet and her taste was intoxicating. Part of him was _shouting_ at him to pull back and immediately apologize. He had no idea why he had done that. Maybe the touch of her hand against his and the exhaustion didn’t leave him any room for the energy to hold himself back.

But he gained all the energy he needed when his hands reached for her waist. His fingers clutched on her shirt, pulling it, revealing part of her shoulder that he wasted no time touching. Sebastiana gasped when his lips detached from hers and aligned on her exposed shoulder. She was between him and his desk. The hard wood dug on her hips. Her wet lips parted as she felt his tongue and his teeth digging on her shoulder. It felt _so wrong,_ doing that with her boss. But _she didn’t give a fuck._ It felt so _good._ He knew how to bite and knock a gasp out her. Her hands were clutching on his shoulders. On that black jacket that she had started pushing off of him.

Reeve’s face buried in her neck. The hot, slick swirl of his tongue on her skin made her moan. He got off his chair and he picked her up, settling her on her on his desk, pushing a few piles of papers off the desk. Maybe a few monitors fell and shattered on the floor. But he didn’t care the least. _Shinra was paying_. His fingers worked on her shirt. He started unbuttoning her shirt blindly. All he could think of was drawing in her scent, biting her skin, hear her moan again, _for him._ Her legs parted around his waist, pushing up that tight skirt over her thighs.

He bit hard on her collarbone that made her gasp out his name. _He liked that._ He liked the sound of his name being forced out like that from her lips. His teeth grazed her skin and his slick tongue licked the marks that he made there. He would normally apologize and _stop._ But he _couldn’t_ stop. Not when she was whimpering and squirming like that beneath him. Some animal instinct inside of him _asked_ to quench its desire for _her._ And it did since the moment she entered that room.

Sebastiana didn’t seem to draw back. Her moans only showed that she was enjoying far too much what he was doing to her. “R- Reeve…” there she was again. His tongue slipped over the bite mark that he had just made on her neck, and it slipped over her cheekbone. She could feel his fingers digging in her exposed thighs as they pushed her skirt further up. He pulled back to take off his jacket and her hands immediately reached to untie his already loosened tie. His hands met hers in the process, pulling out the tie from the collar of his shirt.

He grabbed her wrists and tied the velvet fabric around them a little bit harsher than he meant too. She was still wearing her glasses and he didn’t mind. He _wanted_ her to wear them. Something about them was so alluring and he’d like to keep it that way.

“You want to help?”

She looked an utter _sexy_ mess. Her hair had a few extra stands that had escaped the tight wrap of her braid. She was still panting. Her purple bra was tight around her breasts. He could see her full cleavage now that her shirt was unbuttoned but still trapped in her tight skirt. She was breathing hard as she nodded. She tried to move her hands. Set them free, but his tie was wrapped tightly around her wrists. There was no way she could touch him now like she wanted.

His fingers clutched on her shirt as he pushed her against him till his erection touched her wet underwear. The only thing that kept her from falling off the desk, was his hips and the tight grasp of her legs around them. Reeve leaned on the side of her face. His tongue gave her earlobe a hot, slick swirl and he bit hard on the skin there.

“Then be a good girl and do as I say,” he whispered in her ear. His hot breath hit against that slick trace he’d left with his tongue and she couldn’t help but shiver. He couldn’t care less about undressing her. He wanted to hear her moan his name. He wanted to make her whimper and tremble.

His hands pushed her skirt all the way up to her waist, revealing her soaked underwear. He didn’t waste time to push them down her knees. His one hand grabbed around her waist, pulling her further over the edge of his desk, till the sharp edge of it dug on the sensitive skin of her exposed buttocks. Fingers found her clit, slipping down the opening and sliding in with ease. She was so _wet._ So ready. Her head rolled back as she bit her lip. She moaned as he pulled his one finger out and pulled back in with two. His thumb reached for her clit, coated in her slick juices. His thumb encircled it while his two fingers stilled deep inside of her.

Sebastiana’s tied hands grabbed his. Her nails dug in the wrist of the hand that invaded her entrance. She wasn’t sure if she was trying to stop him or _beg_ him to take her.

“D- Director-” his fingers curled inside of her knocking a gasp out of her. She bit her lip trying to muffle a cry.

“How did I ask you to call me?”

“R- Reeve…” she answered weakly. Her clit was throbbing in need. Her hole was convulsing around his fingers. Tight and wet. The mere feeling of it made him wonder how wonderfully tight it would sheath his cock. _Not yet._ He reminded himself.

“Good girl,” he praised and his fingers started working inside of her.

He started slow and steady, and her breathing picked up. She bit her lip as her nerdy glasses slipped further down her nose. She could feel her wetness coating her thighs. His fingers slipped in and out so _deliberately_ slow. Sebastiana let out a whimper of protest. Her hips moved against his fingers, searching for the harder penetration that he wouldn’t give her. _It was frustrating._

He loved the frustration on her face. The way her hips twitched, letting him know that she _needed more._ “Want me to finger-fuck you?”

Her lips trembled in her breathy moans “Y- yes…” she knew what he wanted. He wanted her to _beg._ He was the boss after all “…Please,”

“What was that?”

“Please! Reeve… please,”

He felt a smirk catching up on his lips. His fingers caught a pace that made her arch her back. He massaged her entrance in and out so fast that knocked a scream out of her that must have reverberated all around the offices. She was only relieved that it was almost midnight and most of the employees would be gone. _Most._ Reeve’s other hand clamped on her mouth, muffling her screams as his fingers worked inside of her. So wet and tight. Her helpless moans, grunts against his palm were doing nothing but spur him on even more. He could feel his cock hitting against the tight restraints of his pants.

She came hard around his fingers. A gush of her delicious liquids coated his fingers as he curled them inside of her. She gasped for breath as he pulled his hand away from her lips and forced two fingers inside her mouth. She sucked on his fingers breathing hard, still shaking from her orgasm. His two fingers were still inside of her and he wasn’t taking them out just yet. When he started moving them again, her breath hitched and her tongue stopped sliding over his index and middle finger that were in her mouth.

He added a third finger and she jumped in her position, trying to push away. But her hands were tied, and the grasp of her legs around his hips was the only thing that kept her from falling of the desk. _Damn him._

“Are you gonna come for me again?”

His three fingers worked inside of her. She panted, gasped, whimpered as her back fell back on the desk, arching up. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth as he dropped to his knees and buried his face between her legs. When his tongue slipped over her quivering clit, she cried out. Her hands fisted trying to break free, but there was no way she could. All she could do was pant and wrap her thighs around his head while his tongue lapped around her entrance and his fingers hit something inside of her that made her scream.

Her tied hands fisted in his hair as she came. Her whole body trembled as she came down her second orgasm. Reeve grabbed the tie that kept her hands tied together and he brought her back up. His wet lips found hers. She tasted herself on his tongue as he sloppily swirled against hers. He let out a low growl that made her skin burn with desire _again._ She felt his erection brushing against her thigh. Her hands reached for his belt. She wanted him to _take her._ Take her and make her scream.

His hands unbuckled his belt and before she had a chance to move, he turned her around and bent her over the desk. She gasped at the sudden change. The cold, flat surface of the desk pierced against her erect nipples as her hands landed flat against the wood. She couldn’t see what he was doing to her, and she felt so helpless and powerless. She pressed her forehead against a sheet of paper that existed on the table as she felt his hand sliding over her buttocks. He bit his tongue as he pulled out his erect cock. Just the sight of her whimpering against his desk was enough to undo him.

He gritted his teeth as he slipped inside of her wet entrance. Sebastiana’s body shook, as she tried to flinch away. Her teeth gritted as he pushed all the way in and her fingers tightened around fistfuls of papers. She let out a breathy gasp that he wanted to hear again. His hand reached for her braid. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as he pulled out and then all the way back in with a rough jab that had her gasping again. She felt so good, wet, tight around him. And she did it again and again. Each time knocking a little breathy gasp out of her that made him want to fuck her till those gasps would turn into screams.

 _Not yet._ He reminded himself as he groaned pulling back all the way in and pulling on her hair till her back arched up. His other hand slipped beneath and found her clit. He gave it a rough slap that made her whole body jump. She let out a shout and her hips pushed back against him.

“Fuck!” she pressed her forehead against the hard surface of the desk as she took a moment to collect herself and pant. “P- please… Director… fuck me,” it felt embarrassing, but it was even more embarrassing to think of how much she needed him to.

But it seemed like it was the only thing he needed to hear before he started pounding into her. The sudden force made her gasp and search for support on the desk. But the friction against her tight, slick walls made her scream. Her teeth gritted as he pulled on her hair while he took her with a low growl escaping his lips. His cock was hitting hard inside of her as he pulled out and back in fast.

The wet sounds of his hips pounding against hers filled the room, along with the screams that she was hoping no one had heard. His fingers were tight into her hair, her sculp stung, but not as much as her nerves down there as he pounded in and out of her entrance till her voice was hoarse and shrill and her body felt limp and tired. She came again and her liquids pushed him back in. Her tight hole convulsed around him making him groan, but he wasn’t done yet.

He bent on top of her and his teeth found her earlobe making her shiver. His cock was still inside of her, throbbing for more that she wasn’t sure that she could handle. Her nerves burned and she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to pull away or keep fucking her till she lost her senses.

“Who do you belong to, Mrs. Carson?” His breath came in her ear with a hot breath brushing against her skin there.

It made her bite her lip and whimper as he pulled on her hair lifting her head back to him. His teeth grazed on her neck, her shoulder. His other hand sneaked beneath her shirt, pushing that bra away from her one breast. His fingers pinched hard on her nipple that made her gasp as she pushed her butt against his pelvis.

“You,” she managed. His fingers fisted around her breast and she whimpered as he sank his teeth on her shoulder. His cock was still inside of her, full and ready to keep taking her.

His hand slipped away from her breast. His fingers brushed over her twitching belly, waist, loins until it found her clit again. His fingers gave it a rough jab that made her grunt as she struggled at the overload of pleasure.

“Say it,” he demanded against her ear as his fingers gave her clit another flick that had her whole body shaking.

“I’m… y- yours-”

His hips snapping out and back inside of her knocked her breath out. Her hands fisted as she struggled against the desk. He pulled out of her again with a groan.

“R- Reeve… it’s too much I- I can’t-” and then he pulled back in and all she could do was let out another shout. Her pussy ached for more when he hit that spot and he started pounding into her, hitting that spot again, and again. His hand fisted in her hair as he pulled her up. Her back crashed against his chest.

His hands grabbed around her, reached for her breasts, her neck, as he snapped in and out of her so hard, so fast that shook her whole body till she came again with a high-pitched shout, and her eyes widened when she realized he wasn’t stopping. His hand found mouth, muffling her screams till he pulled out and let her fall back down on the desk. He stroked himself till he came hard on her buttocks. She felt his hot cum spreading over them and she couldn’t help but moan. But she couldn’t really move now. She let herself catch her breath against that desk for a long moment.

“Oh my- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t ever apologize for fucking me like that, Director,”


	3. Tseng x OC

Grunting and shouting and groaning came from the room of the building where Tseng and Laurel had cornered another terrorist on the run. There had been multiple attempts on the President’s life and it was assigned on Tseng and Laurel to find out who it is. At first, the only thing that reached their minds was AVALANCHE, but they didn’t bear AVALANCHE’s sign. They were an entire organization, and AVALANCHE had stopped being one ever since Meteorfall.

These people were something else. They were different. There was something about them that Laurel did not like. The company has already been a mess trying to _rebuild_ and make it up to the people that had their lives destroyed after Meteorfall. They were in no mood to be dealing with new terrorists that had shown up out of nowhere.

Laurel sighed. She had direct orders from her _boss_ to keep guard outside while he’d _interrogate -more like beat to death-_ the man that they had been chasing down for _days._ Her fingers were tight around the handles of her guns as she kept on guard and slipped her gaze around the quiet, abandoned building that this man had tried to lose them to. It was so _stupid and naïve_ for _anybody_ to think that they could just run away from the Turks.

The shouts ceased for a moment, and all that she could hear was that grunting and beating. _Tseng._ Tseng had been _even colder_ ever since _it_ happened. Ever since the news came out that the Cetra had given her life for the sake of the Planet. Tseng didn’t talk, didn’t show _any_ emotions _at all._ He never showed emotions even before that, but _now_ that cold, professional look on his face, and behaviour, was on _another level._

 _Sure,_ keeping things _professional_ was a fundamental rule amongst their ranks as Turks, but even Rude, Reno and Elena would _talk_ to each other and discuss about what they think, and feel. Tseng was ice cold and Laurel, honestly, _didn’t care._ She just wanted to get the job done. It was going to be her last mission before she could send her resignation to the President _and get the hell out of that goddamn company._ She was _done_ fighting their senseless wars. She was _done_ dealing with Tseng’s attitude during the missions that they’d work on together. Sometimes she wondered _what in the world was Elena seeing in him._ Tseng was the only reason Elena was still a Turk, but no matter how hard she’d tried, she just didn’t seem to be getting _his attention._

Tseng was a _mess_ but he was making a pretty good job at hiding that. But Laurel could see through that cold, thick mask that laid on top of his face most of the time. It wasn’t hard to read people. Being a Turk, that was part of her job.

Laurel groaned as she opened the door, defying her orders, and entering the room Tseng was in. No one had followed them _anyway._ Tseng was still beating the guy that had fallen off his chair and was lying on the floor. He looked too unconscious to speak, to move, to react. His face was filled with bruises and cuts. Blood trickled out of his mouth and his nose as his eyes were already closed and he looked already _dead._

Tseng was still beating him, though. His fingers held tightly on his belt that he’d taken off and used to throw lashes and kicks and punches on the carcass of an unfortunate man, like a senseless animal who had little _sanity_ left. His breathing was heavy from the effort he put into it. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple as he grunted and groaned. For a moment, he stopped when he realized she was in the room and she was staring at him. She didn’t look surprised. She was familiar with the sight. But he didn’t seem to be _reasonable_ as to why he was beating the guy. Maybe that’s because he imagined he was beating up Sephiroth who had taken the life of the Cetra that he’d been so _ridiculously_ attached to.

He had taken off his black jacket, and he had dropped it over the nearby table. A few bloodstains had merged with his sweat on his white shirt that stuck on his body. He had picked up his sleeves over his elbows but he still wore those black leather gloves.

“What are you doing here? You should be outside,” He said breathlessly as his piercing dark eyes found hers. He had that deadly look that would make anybody else start running away in terror.

But not _her._ She was used to that look. “How’re we supposed to extract information if the subject can’t talk?!” she shouted as her finger pointed at the unconscious man that Tseng was still beating senseless.

His hands reached for his sleeves that they had managed to slip down his elbows and he started pushing them back up. “He said he’d rather die. I’m just complying to his wishes,”

Laurel crossed her hands against her chest “That’s one fancy way to put it.” She mumbled as she turned around and walked towards the door to exit again and let him keep taking out his anger onto the stranger that they were supposed to be interrogating.

But then she felt a hand on her back, pushing her body towards the door and pressing her flat against it, trapping her there so that she couldn’t move. She felt Tseng’s gloved hand reaching for the back of her neck. Long fingers pressed hard on her skin there that made her wince but he didn’t seem to care. He leaned closer to her ear from behind and his hot breath brushed her earlobe.

“What _it_?!” he demanded.

Laurel struggled against the door, as his one hand trapped hers behind her back, and his other tightened around the back of her neck pressing her against the hard wood. “Your obsession with that Cetra… your grief. It’ll get you nowhere,” her foot landed harshly on his urging him to release her. He bit back a wince as she turned around. Her hand whipped out her own rod. She looked furious. Her long brown hair fell on her shoulders as she shot him a look and her fingers were gripping tight around her rod ready to defend herself if he was to attack her like that again.

“I have no grief. Dead or alive, it’s the same to me,” there it was that cold expression back on his face, on his voice, on his features.

“Bullshit,” Laurel pulled down her weapon and got off her defensive stance, but she wished she hadn’t when he attacked her again and pressed her against the wall this time. Her back hit hard against the cold bricks behind her, and his hand found her neck. His fingers tightened around it slightly, letting her know that they could choke her if she chose to fight him back.

She could feel his harsh breathing, hitting against her face as he leaned close, and his eyes pierced her own, staring right through her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. She didn’t know if she should panic, or shiver on the thought of being trapped between him and a wall. It was so sick to _like_ it even though she had witnessed him beating a guy to death a few seconds ago. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking. But she could tell he was angry and maybe he wasn’t thinking _at all_. He could do _anything_ to her. Hurt her, harm her, rip her body apart, and from the way he looked at her, he was the hound and she was the prey. She didn’t know if she should push him away and fight him off -‘cause she _could_ \- or just stay there and see what he was planning to achieve with this.

“I thought you would’ve learned to show some respect towards your elders, Laurelyn,” He hissed and she couldn’t deny a shiver that came down her spine when he spelled out her full name. He gave her that deadly look that made her mind _scream danger_ and maybe not fighting him back was a bad idea that she was going to either regret _or embrace._

“So, what’s it gonna be, boss? You gonna take your anger out on me too?” she arched an eyebrow and he let out a _hmph._ She pressed her one hand on his chest trying to push him away and her other hand reached for her rod that was tied on her belt, but his hands grabbed both hers by her wrists. His fingers dug deep into her skin as she groaned and grunted trying to fight him off. There was no use.

He flipped her around pressing her body flat on the wall. His one hand kept both hers on her back and his other grabbed the back of her neck, pressing her against the wall. She couldn’t move and push him no matter how hard she tried. He tied the belt tightly around her wrists, pulling her hands together. She tried to break them free, but the belt was tight against her skin and she knew that there was no way she could back off now.

 _Sure,_ she could use her legs to side-kick him and push him away, but his hand slipped around her. His fingers dug in her belly as he pressed her back against the hard wall of his body, and his other hand reached for her neck. His fingers spread on her skin there and they squeezed slightly knocking a gasp out of her. She bit her lip as the hit of his hand spread on her belly even above her jacket. Tseng was cold and ruthless, but _sure,_ these two gave him a certain charm. Maybe _that’s what_ kept Elena amongst their ranks. Laurel’s head rolled back on his shoulder as his other hand pushed down her jacket and her shirt over her arm and revealed her elbow.

His mouth found the white skin there, and his teeth bit harshly, making her wince at the sudden sting. He licked that mark that he’d made with his teeth and he suckled on it making it sting even more. Laurel bit her tongue trying to hold back a moan. She couldn’t believe she _liked this._ She liked him having her tied and biting and suckling, feasting on her flesh like a wild animal that she couldn’t fight against.

His lips and his teeth slipped from her shoulder to her neck where his hand held her tightly. His other hand on her belly, slipped down her pants, sneaking beneath her panties and his fingers found her clit immediately. He gave it a strong jerk that had her back arching against him, pushing over his pelvis where his hard member was restraint beneath his pants. He chuckled against her ear when his fingers invaded her entrance and met her wetness. His teeth found her earlobe and pulled hard on it.

“Fight me all you want. Taking out my anger on you, was your idea,”

She couldn’t think of something to respond to that. The only thing she knew was that she shivered at his words, at his breath, at the way his teeth grazed her earlobe till the point it hurt. _It hurt but she loved it._ And then, three of his fingers jerked deep into her and she sobbed as they stretched her entrance, but still slipped deep enough to make her back arch and push her body against his. She let out a desperate moan that made his blood ran hot in his veins. Or maybe it was the rush of adrenaline that had gathered while _beating up_ that guy before.

His fingers started working inside of her fast and hard, with no warning. It was obvious he didn’t care about undressing her nor himself. His fingers were taking her harshly with his glove still on and she tried her best to choke back her moans and her gasps. It probably looked _so undignified._ He didn’t care about kissing and all those things that were supposed to prepare one another for such an act. He wanted her wet and stretched for him to _fuck_ for as long as he pleased. And the problem was that she _liked_ it.

His fingers pumped in and out of her and the hand that he had on her neck, slipped up on her mouth, muffling her gasps, her moans, her screams. He didn’t care if she wanted this, if she liked it or not. But it was pretty much obvious that she did when she came, biting hard on his gloved fingers that were trying to make her _shut up_. Her entrance convulsed around the three fingers that were inside of her and her muffled moans and groans let him know that she needed to take a moment after the shuddering orgasm. Her legs were barely keeping her up. Her eyes shut closed when his fingers kept their pace. He wasn’t stopping there. He wasn’t _pleased_ yet.

He set a fast pace, hitting inside of her till he found that spot. The spot that knocked a cry against his hand that was still clamped on her mouth. He let out a smirk and his hand slipped away from her mouth and grabbed hold of her tie, pulling it, and tightening the knot over her neck. She let out another gasp and finally her screams and gasps were audible. She writhed as his fingers kept working into her, hitting that spot _again and again_ till she came again with a hard shout that he muffled with his lips.

He flipped her around and kissed her hard. His lips trapped hers between them and his tongue invaded her mouth, licking, suckling. Her feet seemed to tremble and refuse to hold her much longer, so he picked her up and she tangled her legs around his waist. Her back hit against the wall and his mouth found her neck, biting, licking and suckling. His hands were everywhere. One hand snaked beneath her shirt. Hot fingers spread and dug on her back while the other supported her against him.

All she could do was let her head roll back on the cold wall. Her hands twitched in the need to touch him, but they were tied and she groaned knowing that she couldn’t. She wanted to bury her fingers in his silky hair, sneak them beneath that shit, grab that tie and pull him _closer._ But she couldn’t because they were still tied behind her back and it drove her _crazy_ not being able to.

“Sexy bastard,” she couldn’t keep back that comment. He chuckled against her neck and he slipped his tongue wetly towards her cheek. He bit hard on her cheekbone making her gasp.

“On your knees,”

It sounded like a command and she hated that she was more than willing to comply. He let her back on her feet and she knelt as he had asked. His hand reached over his pants, unzipping them and taking out his hard member. His hand found her head as he pushed himself inside her mouth. She let out a moan and her tongue slipped wetly over his length. Tseng bit his tongue, keeping all sounds back as his fingers found her hair and tightened on the roots as she sucked all of him inside the wet walls over her mouth. When her lips closed around the tip, he let out a low growl and thrust inside her mouth, hitting the back of her throat and making her choke.

His fingers fisted in her hair as he pushed out of her mouth and pushed her down to bent over. Her cheek pressed against the cold marble on the floor, her hands were still tied behind her waist and his hands pushed down her pants. She felt the sweat rolling down her forehead as she breathed hard. His gloved hands traced over her before he stroked himself and pushed in.

Laurel let out a cry as he pushed all the way in and hit her far end making her tremble beneath him. Her fingers fisted as he let out another groan and his hand reached for her hair. His fingers fisted into them as he pulled her back, making her waist arch and his hips started pounding against hers. She let out another cry at the force of it. He hit hard inside of her, and she felt just _perfect._ Wet and tight, but not _too_ tight which meant he’d get to _fuck_ her till she’d pass out. And she _didn’t care._ She loved the harsh pumping against her hips as he took her. He pulled on her hair making her back crash against his chest and his hand found her neck again, squeezing slightly as he breathed hard and growled against her ear.

Her screams, her gasping, her moaning and groaning made him want to fuck her even more. When his other hand reached on the front and gave her clit a harsh slap, she came hard around him _again_. Her hole tightened _deliciously_ tight around his hard member and she fell back on the floor. Her whole body trembled as she came down another shuddering orgasm and the cold surface of the floor pushed hard against her erect nipples. Her knees refused to hold her and she collapsed down with her belly flat on the floor. But he was still on top of her.

He pulled all the way in making her gasp and leaned ontop of her as he stilled inside of her. His mouth found her shoulder again and he bit and licked suckled, giving her more marks that what he intended to. But he didn’t care. Pleasing himself was more important than her little breathy winces whenever he’d bite.

When he pulled out and all the way back in, with a rough jab against her hips, she let out another cry and her hands fisted. Her nerves were burning and she didn’t know if she could handle another orgasm. But he wasn’t done yet, and she knew it, and the mere idea of it made her want _more._

“T- Tseng… please, I can’t-”

She gasped again as he pulled out and all the way back in, harsher than before. Her whole body trembled. She was too helpless, too unable to crawl away. His weight pressed her down and his hot breath found her ear.

“I’m not done with you,” his gloved hand sneaked beneath her again finding her clit. His fingers gave it a strong jerk and she cried out. Her eyes shut as she pushed herself back to him, pulling him deeper.

He pulled out and back in, and he did it again, and again, every time knocking a little gasp, moan, groan, cry that he’d never get tired at. Her walls were tight around him, and she was so wet, making him slip deep. Deep enough to hit her far end and she let another scream when he built up on a pace. He was close _now,_ finally spiraling towards release. His hand kept giving her clit rough jerks as his hips his hard against hers as he pounded hard into her. She was a screaming, writhing mess when she came again with a sob and tears slipping down her eyes.

Her tightness pushed him over the edge too. He pulled out of her and stroked himself till he came hard on her waist. Laurel breathed hard against the floor as she took her moment to catch her breath and gather her strength. Tseng was on his feet again, zipping his pants and fixing his tie. He released her hands and tied his belt back around his waist as if nothing had happened.

“Get up. We got a body to take care of,” he said as he spared a look over the man that he had murdered a while ago.

She groaned angrily against the floor, too exhausted to _move._ “No. _You_ got _two_ bodies to take care of, boss,”


	4. Rufus x OC (Pt. 1)

It sounded weird. Being the Vice President’s girlfriend wasn’t an easy task. She met him a couple of months ago in a gala that his father hosted in the huge Shinra Mansion in the Upper Levels of Midgar. Her brother, Reno, hadn’t missed the chance to introduce her to _him._ Rufus Shinra. The heir to the throne himself. Cold, intelligent, handsome, well-built, sophisticated. He had all of these. And things happened so quickly between them.

She had learned what he liked. What he wanted. She gave it all to him. She let him have the power over her and she wouldn’t want it any other way. It’s been months, but Rufus wasn’t one to open up. He was most certainly not the _talkative_ kind. But she was. She was chaotic like her little brother, but a little bit more mature. Reno wasn’t really comfortable with _having his boss fucking his sister._ But _who_ would say _no_ to _Rufus Shinra?_

She _would._ She had the _guts_ to speak against him, and that’s maybe something that he _liked._ Having everybody around him complying to his orders just because he was the Vice President of the biggest Electric Power Company of the world, was getting _annoying._ He had so many people _acting_ as if they were his _friends_ just because he was in that current position. It was all fake and he was getting _so tired of it_.

Hannah had a mischievous smile on her lips as her hand skilfully shook the frying pan, flipping the fat, fluffy pancake that rested on top. It was another morning where she’d woke up _sore and stumbling_ off the silky bed. She was wearing nothing but his white shirt, which was much bigger than her and it covered her just below her hips.

 _Oh, he was gonna be so mad_ and she counted on it. She bit her tongue and giggled to herself when she heard footsteps approaching. He must’ve been off the bed, and searching for her. He knew he’d found her _alone_ in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Rufus Shinra’s girlfriend _cooking. What a disgrace?_ But she was _so stubborn_ at times even his calm, patient, composed attitude couldn’t deal with her.

She felt hands slithering around her waist, as she smeared Nutella chocolate on top of a pancake. She shivered at the warmth that spread from his fingertips to her stomach. His hands had already sneaked beneath that shirt. His lips found the back of her neck. Ghosting on her skin till they brushed over her earlobe.

“Where’s the staff?” His hot breath found her ear and she couldn’t help that series of shivers that spread on her skin.

She bit her lip “I dismissed them,”

She let out a gasp when his teeth sank harshly in her earlobe. A stinging pain came from that bitemark that he had just given her. His tongue snaked out, flicking it, making it sting a little bit more.

“On who’s authority?” he asked.

“ _My_ authority,”

At that he flipped her around. She let out a surprised yelp. His body pushed her against the counter. She felt the cold, black marble of it, digging in her hips. She felt trapped as his hands reached for her waist. She was still holding the butter knife, and she thought that she was still holding that pancake on the other hand. Her eyes widened when she realized that her hand had landed on his chest _with the pancake._

He shot her a cold look when he noticed the pancake stuck on his bare chest with the Nutella that she had just smeared on it. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I’m gonna get you cleaned up! Gimme a sec-” Hannah’s hand reached for the pancake, taking it off his chest and the other reached for the kitchen towel that rested nearby the counter.

His hand grabbed her wrist, catching her attention. Icy blue eyes pierced hers that made her breath hitch on her throat. “Lick it,” it came like a command. A command that she was more than willing to _obey_. She would do _anything_ and he just had to ask.

A mischievous smile caught her lips as she leaned in and her tongue snaked out. She tasted the sweet chocolate that had smeared messily on the bare skin of his chest. She closed her lips around the dark moose and sucked on it, gathering a bit of that white skin. She gave him a bite expecting a _grunt._ But, _no,_ Rufus Shinra _does not give in so easily_. His hand found her hair. His fingers buried beneath them, tightening around the roots as he pushed her head up a little bit harsher than he intended.

“Don’t you already know that you’re not the one giving the orders around here?” he demanded. His eyes examined her face. Her hands were pressed on his bare chest. He could feel her fingers tightening around his skin there.

His lips found hers, and he started nipping and suckling on them till the point it hurt. She couldn’t help those little breathy moans as he bit and pulled on her lips for quite a long moment. Her tongue felt thick and dry. She wanted him to kiss her _already._ She wanted his taste on her tongue, on the insides of her cheeks, on her throat. She wanted him to drown her with _himself._ But he was teasing her.

She let out a cocky chuckle against his lips “What are you gonna do about it? Punish me?” she raised an eyebrow and her lips curled up into a cocky smile.

He hated that _arrogance_ of hers. Or maybe it was one of the things that he found _intriguing._ No one had ever dared to talk against him. _Oh, but she did._ And she had that smirk on her lips that he wanted to _bite_ away “Be careful what you wish for, Mrs. Sinclair,”

She opened her mouth to speak, but she was muffled with his lips crashing against hers. His tongue invaded her mouth with force. His fingers were tight in the roots of her blonde hair. He shoved his tongue down her throat and she let out a tiny mewl that he _loved_ hearing coming from her. His other hand was clutching on the shirt that she wore. _His_ shirt. He was more than pleased to see that that shirt was the only thing that she wore.

His hand sneaked beneath the white, expensive fabric. His fingers spread hot on the skin of her flat stomach. He raised shivers wherever he moved. His fingers found her one breast. Her nipples were already hard and he _squeezed,_ trapping one of them between his middle and index finger. She let out a breathy gasp against his lips. He was still kissing her. Tasting the traces of chocolate that still lingered on her tongue. Knocking little moans and gasps out of her that he’d never get tired listening at.

Her hands were still on his chest. Clenched and trembling. His other hand was still in her hair and he pushed her head back. His fist pulled on her hair, giving her scalp a harsh sting. His tongue slipped out of her mouth and he dragged it down her cheekbone, her chin. He bit gently there before he slipped down her neck. He smirked at the little marks that he’d given here there last night. Some even from the night before. _And the night before that too._ She had _his_ marks all over her. _Good._ That will be enough proof to show that he _owned_ her.

She gasped as she felt his teeth sinking deep into the flesh of her neck. His tongue flicked out, licking the mark of his teeth that he’d just made there. He suckled on her collarbone, tasting _her,_ lost in her skin, her scent. A mixture of lavender and his cologne. Her fingers were in his hair. Tightening, drawing on them as he bit, and suckled, and licked till her body was trembling between him and the cold, black marble of the counter.

His hand slipped down, pushing away the soft fabric of her knickers. His fingers found her clit and he could feel her thighs trembling around his hand. Her breath caught halfway her throat as he slipped two fingers in with ease. She was so wet, and tight, and ready for him to take. _Oh, but he wanted so much more._ His fingers stilled inside of her. He wasn’t giving her the _sweet_ friction that her walls _desired._ He just listened to her heavy breathing as he pulled his head off her neck and caught her lips again.

He bit harshly on her lower lip. It was already puffy and swollen. He trapped it between his teeth and pulled on it. His hand slipped away from her hair and clutched on her shirt. She pulled her head back to look at him. He pulled back his two fingers and thrust back inside her with three. At that, her body jumped. Her hips pushed further into the counter. Her thighs trembled around his hand as he curled his fingers inside of her and started building up a _slow, deliberate_ pace that he knew it would drive her _insane._

She let out a whimper as her eyes shut and her head rolled back. Every single, little friction of his fingers against her tight, quivering walls, felt like _heaven._ She wanted more of it. She wanted him to pump these fingers inside of her, till he hit that spot. She wanted to come undone around them, but he was still _teasing_ her. A punishment that she welcomed with open arms.

He kept the slow, _torturous_ pace. A whimper of protest reached her lips as she shut her eyes and threw her head back. He just looked at her. A smirk caught his lips watching the effect he had on her. He had her _mad_ and _quivering_ between him and the counter. She shivered when he leaned closer and caught her earlobe between his teeth.

His fingers were barely moving inside of her and _it was frustrating._ She knew what he wanted though. He wanted her to beg. He loved having power. He loved having her pleading him, helpless, and trapped with nowhere to go but to bear with what he wanted to do to her.

“Please… Fuck me…” she managed breathlessly. Her hips tried to twitch against his hands, seeking for the harder penetration that he wouldn’t give to her.

He pulled out his fingers and thrust them back with brutal force. She felt the tips of them hitting on the _sweet_ spot and a high-pitched shout left her throat. Her buttocks pressed harder against the counter. She felt so wet. So helpless. _She loved it._ Her fingers clawed and loosened around the muscles of his shoulders.

His fingers curled inside of her, pressing against her slick walls “Is this where you want me, Hannah?” he growled against her ear.

“Y- yes…”

He made a hum that she didn’t quite catch. Was it approval? Was it just him reaching a decision in his mind on what he was going to do to her? He pulled his fingers out and she groaned irritatingly.

“Give me a reason not to punish you… much,” his hands slipped over his pants, unzipping them and pulling his hard member out. Already hard with bulging veins over the skin that she knew all too well.

She smiled mischievously as she got on her knees and pulled him into her mouth. He struggled to keep a moan back when he felt her tongue slipping wetly over his length. She sucked hard on the tip and he rewarded her with a low growl that she barely caught. His hands found her blonde hair, pulling them away from her face as she pulled him in and out. The wet, slick walls of her mouth closed around him. Her lips pulled on the tip till he could no longer take it.

He pulled out of her mouth. His hands found her waist immediately as he pulled her up on her feet again with a grunt. She let out a surprised yelp as he flipped her around and pushed her down, to bend over the counter. The hard, cold surface of the black marble, pushed her erected nipples flat and her fingers tightened into a fist. She pulled her head off the counter and she let out a laugh.

“Eager, aren’t we?” She teased. _How dare she?!_

Her laugh turned into a shout as he pushed in. Her whole body fell forwards. Her hands searched for support. He filled her all the way in with his throbbing cock. He gritted his teeth trying to muffle another grunt that reached his throat and his hand reached for her head, pressing her face against the counter. His cock felt nothing like his fingers. _It was so much more._ Her legs quivered as he used his knee to spread them even wider. She whimpered against the counter as she tried to press most of her weight against it instead of her quivering legs.

He pulled out and all the way back in. She let out another shout at the friction of his hard member against her slick, tight walls, stretching her, hitting deep inside of her. And he did that again and again till her fingers were clutching against the counter. Every single thrust came with a hard slap of his pelvis against her buttocks. The fingers of his one hand, dug on her hips as he took hard and fast. He set the pace that he knew it would make her come.

The tip of his cock hit her far end. She let out a scream as her body banged against the counter and her legs were barely holding her up. She came hard, with a shout that she was too lost to muffle. Her whole body arched up as she pushed herself against his pumping hips. He stilled inside deep inside of her, feeling the sweet convulsions of her hole against his throbbing cock. He wanted to keep taking her _and that’s what he was going to do._

He pulled back and then back in, knocking a hoarse shout out of her. He leaned on top of her, pressing her body flat on the counter. His fingers pushed his shirt down her shoulder, revealing the white skin beneath and he didn’t waste his time to sink his teeth into it. She gasped as he gave her another mark. His tongue flicked out, licking it, suckling on it till it _hurt._ She bit her lip and she moaned when he slipped his lips away from her shoulder and all the way up to her neck.

“You’re gonna come for me again,” he growled against her ear and she let out a mewl when his teeth grazed her earlobe. He pulled out and then back in pushing her body further against the counter. She let out another gasp, and another, as he started thrusting into her again, and again. His body was still on top of her. His teeth were spreading nips and bites on the sensitive skin of her back.

He took her hard. His cock thrust harshly inside of her. His hips hit hard against hers, knocking her body against the counter till her whole body was shaking. His hand sneaked below her legs. She felt his fingers spreading on her abdomen as he _fucked_ her. His fingers found her clit. Quivering and drenched in her slick juices. He gave it a rough slap that had her screaming. She pushed her hips further against his pelvis as he kept the brutal pace. He gave her clit another slap, and another till she came.

A shout found her lips, but he muffled her with his other hand. His fingers clamped on her mouth as he gave her a few more hard strokes. She heard a grunt coming from him. His sharp breathing brushed against her ear as he fucked harshly through her orgasm. She collapsed on the counter when he stilled inside of her again and his wet fingers spread her slick juices on her hips.

He pulled out of her and pulled his weight away from her body. Her feet didn’t seem able to hold her. His hands grabbed around her waist before she had the chance to crash on the floor. He flipped her around and settled her on the counter. She was panting hard. Her chest raised and fell rapidly. His hands clutched on the shirt that she was still wearing. He tore it away from her body and buried his face into her breasts.

He growled as he dragged his tongue over her salty skin. His lips closed around a nipple and he sucked hard on it, leaving it hard and wet. Her fingers were in his hair, pushing him further down to her as he sucked and nipped on her skin, releasing shivers that shook her to the core. She was so lost in them, that he thrust back in, her eyes widened, her fingers clawed on his shoulders and her nerves burned. A shout left her lips and for a moment she knew she’d stopped breathing.

He pulled out and thrust back in. Her stretched, wet walls sheathed and convulsed around him. He wanted to fuck her _again._ He pulled back to watch her, as her body trembled and quivered.

“No, no, no, no, please… I- I can’t-”

But his hand found her mouth. His fingers clamped on her lips as he pulled out and thrust back all the way in, with a rough jab that knocked a shout that his fingers muffled back. Icy blue eyes found hers, filled with _desire._ Desire for _her._ His hips started taking her again and tears gathered in her eyes as he pulled out and back in. The tip of his cock found her _sweet_ spot and she groaned against his fingers.

His hand let go of her mouth. He wanted to hear to her gasps and her screams “I wasn’t asking,” he growled against her lips.

The pace he set was hard and fast. He pulled her further over the edge of the counter, till the only that was holding her up, was the tight grasp of her legs around his hips, and the edge of the counter that dug on her buttocks. He thrust into her till he started hitting that spot. The spot that made her _scream_ out his name. _And he loved that._ He wanted to make her do it again.

He changed the angle and set the same pace. He hit that spot again and again and she spelled out his name a couple of times, breathlessly. Her voice was hoarse. Her fingers were weak, but tight in his hair. His hand fisted in her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. His mouth found her neck and she gasped, and writhed and quivered as he kept taking her. She was so wet, and the way her hole sheathed around him with a every single thrust, drove him _insane._ And when she came with another strangled shout, her whole body trembled beneath him and her hole closed around him. Her juices pulled him deep.

He immediately pulled out of her stroked himself till he came hard on her thighs. She felt his hot liquid spreading over her thighs. Her head buzzed and she hadn’t noticed her feet ready to give in to the weakness. Before she fell to her knees, strong arms grabbed around her and picked her up. He gathered her against him and she whimpered. He let out a pleased chuckle and she stuck out her tongue at him as he carried her back to the bedroom.

He raised an eyebrow as he settled her gently back down on the bed “Did you just stick your tongue out at me?”

“Yes, I did. What are you gonna do about it?” She grinned playfully as she stared up at him and he gave her a deadly look that made her shiver.

He leaned down to her. His lips ghosted against hers. His hand slipped down her belly “Bite it,” 


	5. Zack x OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original idea by @Edgeofcreation ❤️

  


“So, how long are we supposed to wait?” Zack asked as he let his head roll back on the driver’s seat beside Emma.

“We don’t attack until our guy shows up,” Emma instructed him as she crossed her hands against her chest.

Zack sighed. This is gonna be boring. “Right,”

Just another mission like the many that these two were assigned in. A young Turk and a young 2nd Class SOLDIER. They made a fine team, delivering with success all the missions that Shinra assigned them to. And because of that success, they just kept teaming those two together in every single mission that passed through their hands. Emma could still feel his gaze tracing her as the two of them waited silently in the truck. They were undercover and it was late in the night. Too late for anybody to walk out and do anything. There was mostly darkness in the truck, but his blue-green Mako eyes still lit in the dark.

She turned and looked at him and grinned “Quit staring at me like that,”

“Like what?”

“Like that!”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” he laughed.

“Oh really?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, really,” he said playfully and before she even knew it, he was kissing her.

Emma chuckled in the kiss and her hands reached for his face. She knew this was so unprofessional and undignified, but who cares? She just let him suckle on her lip till it was swollen, and let him penetrate her lips with his tongue. But there was still that space between the seats and it just seemed too far away.

Emma climbed on top of him on the driver’s seat with her knees buried around him on his seat. She felt him chuckle against her lips, but his hands were already clutching on her black jacket, trying to take it off. _Oh,_ he’d taken it off so many times before. She pressed her heat against him and his chuckle turned into a groan.

He kept kissing her while his hands pulled down her jacket. She helped him tossing it on the passenger’s seat and _now_ her hands worked on her pitch-black tie. She took it off quickly, but his mouth never let go of hers. His hands were on her white shirt, unbuttoning it. She pulled back from the kiss and she dragged her tongue down his chin, his cheekbone until she reached his neck.

She drew in his scent and pulled his skin between her lips. She heard him groaning in her ear. His bulge was already hard between her thighs, pressing against her heat and she just rubbed herself against him shamelessly. His hand pulled down her shirt, exposing her shoulder. His mouth found her skin there and he trapped it between his teeth make her gasp. He licked the bitemark he’d just made on her shoulder. One of the _many._ Her fingers found his hair, clenching around them into fists.

He dragged his tongue up her earlobe, leaving wet traces of his saliva that the night breeze brushed as it entered from the slightly opened window. Emma shivered as she let herself roll back, giving him all the space that he needed as he aligned his mouth on her neck, dragging tiny nips and kisses and bites that made her gasp and writhe and tremble. His hands were everywhere. Clutching on her shirt and further pulling it off of her. He needed her naked beneath him. He needed to listen to her whimpers while he took her.

Her fingers had already snuck beneath his shirt, tracing over his muscles and a few scars that were scattered there. She knew every single bit of his skin. She had explored all of him and she’d do it again, _and again,_ and she’d never get tired of that.

His hand found her breasts. He just pushed her bra aside and pulled one between his lips, sucking, and licking and biting till she was gasping in need. His hand slipped beneath her pants, squeezing hard around her one buttock. His fingers spread harsh and warm almost digging bruises. She chuckled.

“Zack…?” she asked and he hummed against her neck “…you know we’re on a mission, right?”

He pulled his head and looked up at her with a mischievous smile “Hasn’t stopped us before,” he grinned. She found that he was _right._ But she didn’t further thin about when he caught her lips again and both sighed on the kiss.

His hand slipped forwards. She felt his fingers sneaking beneath the soft fabric of her knickers. She felt his fingers pressing flat against her clit and she gasped, breaking the kiss and pressing her forehead against his. Her hand reached for his shoulders, for support as she pressed her whole body against his, and the only thing between them was his hand.

Two of his fingers slipped inside of her and she gasped again. Her thighs trembled around his hand and her head slipped back down on his shoulder. He started moving his fingers inside her slick, tight walls and his tongue slipped over her earlobe where he whispered.

“So wet already…” he gently started thrusting his fingers in and out of her “…I’ve barely done anything to you,”

She shivered at his words, as his breath brushed over her wet earlobe. His fingers build up a pace inside of her. Pulling in and out and she could do nothing but gasp and moan against his shoulder at the delicious way his fingers massaged her slick walls. Her hands clutched on to him and she panted against his shoulder. His thumb found her clit, brushing harshly and wetly against it while his fingers still worked into her on their steady rhythm.

Her breathing had become more erratic. Struggling to catch her breath this time. She bit on his shirt on his shoulder when she came hard around his fingers. But when she did, he set a faster pace, letting her come down the orgasm intensely. Her hands clutched on his shoulders as she pulled away from his shoulder and pressed her forehead against his. The one hand was around her, the other dipped three fingers inside of her so hard, so fast, he had to kiss her to muffle her scream.

Her thighs almost closed around his hand, but he was still taking her. The wet sounds of his fingers thrusting into her wetness was all that she could hear for a moment. She was going to come again and she groaned in the kiss, pulling back to catch her breath. She felt his other hand, clutching on her skin on her back while he kept thrusting his fingers into her.

“Are you gonna come for me again?” his breath found her lips and she shuddered.

His fingers found her spot. He hit hard against it again, and again until she almost screamed. She muffled herself, burying her face in his neck as she came again. Her whole body shook in his hands as he brought her down her intense orgasm with a couple more, harsh strokes.

She breathed shakily against his neck, filling her nostrils with his scent. His bulge was hard against her thighs and she bit on his neck knocking a gasp out of him. He slipped his fingers out of her and forced them into her mouth. She sucked on his fingers, dragging her tongue over them, looking right at him in the eye and she was sure that for a moment he’d stopped breathing.

He brought back the seat to give them both some space and she was on top of him. She pushed off his shirt and dragged her tongue all around his chest, his biceps, his muscles. His hand found her hair, clutching on them as she felt her fingers, skilfully unzipping his pants and pulled his hard member out. Her fingers tightened around his length and he gasped against her ear as she kissed and nibbled on his neck.

Her hand fisted around him, giving him a few hard strokes that had him breathing shakily and grunting against her ear. His hands found her belt, taking it off and tossing it somewhere in the truck. He heard her chuckling as he pulled down her pants. She lifted her body to help him, before she placed herself on top of him, guiding his tip to her wet entrance. She pulled him in slowly, making them both catch their breath for a short moment.

She landed her hips back down, meeting his, and letting him slide all the way. He sighed and caught her lips again. His tongue dragged against hers, filling her mouth with his taste. His one hand remained tight around her waist and the other found her face. He cupped her cheek pulled back from the kiss to stare up at her. His eyes found hers and he smiled lovingly. She brushed her nose against his and over his cheek as she remained straddled on top of him.

She started pulling him in and out, with gentle strokes of her hips against his. His hand remained on her cheek, letting her know that he wanted her to keep the eye contact. She breathed hard against his lips as she sheathed his length that stretched her every time she’d pull him in and out. The friction made him gasp against her lips. He groaned as he lifted his hips up to meet her thrusts. He let her take him with small gentle thrusts of hers, that had her fingers clutching on his shoulders and her forehead struggling to press against his. She rode him with all the strength that she had. She gritted her teeth and she groaned when she came again.

But this time, his hands found hers trapping them between their bodies, and he started thrusting into her with much more strength and composure than she had. She screamed as she came hard down her orgasm. He groaned against her ear as she buried her face in his neck and his hips snapped against hers hard and fast. He felt her slickness pulling him deep. He caught her lips as they both came hard. She collapsed on top of him and they both took a moment to catch their breath.

Her hands pressed on his chest as she pulled away from his neck to look down at him. They were both breathless and she caught his lips into a brief kiss. His hands brushed gently over her back and she hummed.

“You know what?” she asked.

“What?”

“Fuck the mission,” she said and they both laughed.

“Darn right!” 


	6. Rufus x OC (Pt. 2)

The sound of water crashing on the white marble of the shower came from the bathroom. She had been lying there, with her back against the silky grey sheets of the Vice President’s bed. Her body naked ever since what they’d done on the kitchen counter. Her pink lips quirked up in a smile. She wondered what would happen if she was to _join him_ in the shower. Would he be frustrated? If so, _that’d be fun._ Would he like it? If so- she chuckled to herself- _that’d be less fun_ but she didn’t seem to be able to choose any of both.

Her body _ached_ for more. It always did when it came to Rufus Shinra. He always seemed to like _defiance_ and she always seemed to be _pretty good at it._ She got up, pushing the grey sheets off of her body. The morning breeze brushed cold against her skin as it entered through the window and pushed the curtains open. _Oh,_ she knew he’d be _frustrated._ He’d be late for work and she was the one who would keep him late. So many people were scared of an _angry Rufus Shinra_ but, _frankly,_ she had dealt with that attitude and it didn’t seem to scare her. _Maybe he even liked that._

She entered in the shower. The steam of the hot water found her bare body and he turned and looked at her. His eyes icy cold, almost predatory. She got beneath the water, letting it wet her hair and the rest of her body. Her hand pushed her blonde hair back. A mischievous smile caught her lips.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded as he turned off the water. A few locks of his wet hair fell on his face. His white body, wet and exposed. She grinned. _Delicious._

She approached him in the small space of the shower and her lips found his chest right away. She heard him sigh. _Oh,_ she was being **bold** but he _liked that._ He wouldn’t be with her all these months _if he didn’t._ She gathered the water on his chest with her tongue. He had a large scar there. A _souvenir_ that he had gathered from a previous _long gone ordeal._ She licked it with her tongue and he let out a groan. Her back found the cold, white marble of the wall behind her. His hands trapped her against it while she gathered a bit of his _delicious_ skin between her lips and grazed it slightly with her teeth.

“Having breakfast, I’d say,” She purred against his skin. His hand found her thigh. His fingers dug into her skin making her slightly whimper, but her lips found his nipple, closing around it, suckling the hard peck.

His hand found her hair. His fingers fisted into a handful of them, pulling her head back up to look at him. His eyes found her face, taking a moment to appreciate her parted lips. Her flushed cheeks, that needy gleam in her eyes. He caught her lips between his and his tongue pushed into her mouth meeting hers. She wanted to taste him more. She wanted to drag this kiss for _minutes._ But he pulled back quickly, his tongue licked on her cheekbone till he reached her ear. His teeth caught her earlobe, grazing it till it hurt.

“On your knees,” His breath was hot against her ear. She shivered and did what he asked. _Oh,_ she was more than willing to comply to these orders. Her hand reached for his hardened member. She stroked him a couple of times trying to elicit a groan out of him, but he was just _too good_ at holding it back. His hand found her hair, fisting and drawing in the roots of it “Suck,” he commanded.

She smirked. Her lips found his tip right away and she felt his fingers tightening around her wet hair. She drew on the tip before she pulled him into her mouth all the way. He did reward her with a groan as she sucked on his hardened skin. She pulled him in and out of her mouth again and again till another groan erupted from his throat. He thrust into her mouth. Deep enough to hit the back of her throat and make her choke.

He pulled out leaving her panting. His hands found her waist, picking her back up and flipping her around her. Her body pressed against the white marble of the wall. His hand slithered around her and found her belly, urging her waist to arch and push her hips against him. His hand slipped from her belly to her mound. He gave her clit a hard slap that had her gasping before his fingers slipped deep into her.

He chuckled against her ear “So wet,” his teeth sank harshly on her shoulder making her whimper. He drew out his fingers, along with her wetness, spreading it over her belly. His other hand guided his tip, pressing over her opening and he slipped in easily. Another groan came from him. Her lips parted in a silent cry and her forehead landed back on the marble. He pulled out and thrust back in with force knocking a cry out of her. _Good._ He wanted to hear her cries. He wanted to listen to her gasps, her whimpers. He wanted to have her body trembling and trapped against his.

He pulled all the way out and thrust back in, and he did it again, and again, till her body hit hard against the wall, and her hands against it were all that kept her balanced. His hips hit hard against hers as his hardened member stretched her in and out, again and _again_ till her cries were hoarse and shrill. Her legs, weak, but his thrusts just felt _so good_ hitting deep inside. Mercilessly slamming over that spot that had her body writhing. She let out another cry when she came hard around his pumping cock. Her juices brought him deep enough for him to let out a low growl against her ear as he _fucked_ her through the intense orgasm.

His hips stilled and he remained deep inside of her, letting her pant hard against the marble of his shower. His hand slipped over her breast. He trapped her nipple, harshly, between his fingers and she let out a gasp. His hand slipped over her belly and then back down to her aching heat. He was still deep inside of her and he wanted to feel her coming again. He wanted to feel those convulsions of her tight hole around him. He wanted to feel her juices coating his length and pulling him deep.

Her hand reached for his. A failed effort to stop him. His hands caught both hers, trapping them behind her back. His fingers tightened around her wrists as his mouth found the skin of her back. He gathered it between his teeth and bit hard, leaving a stinging bitemark, that he licked making it sting even more.

“You’re not allowed to touch me,” he whispered hotly against her wet skin. He pulled out of her only to thrust his fingers into her. She gasped. Her body arched pressing back against his hard cock. His fingers massaged in and out of her, stretching against her walls. Her eyes shut, her lips parted in silent gasps and silent cries. He pulled out her wetness and added a third finger. Her hands fisted, but too weak to break away from his. “You’re not allowed to come either,” his tongue flicked out against her ear.

She shuddered. _Fuck._ His fingers started working into her. At first slowly, building up to a pace to had her _screaming._ His hand let go of her wrists and grabbed her hair. He pulled her head back on his shoulder. His chest pressed against her back as his fingers pumped in and out of her. He caught her lips, muffling her cries and all that panting. Her body trembled, _aching_ for release. But she wasn’t allowed to come. She groaned against his lips, trapping his lower lip between her teeth. Her wetness pulled his fingers deep, hitting against that spot. She groaned. _Fuck it._ She was going to come. She _needed to._ But he pulled his fingers out of her, and drew back from the kiss, letting whine in protest.

He flipped her around and she found her back crashing against the wall as he picked her up, pushing back in with his hardened member. She cried out. Her feet grabbed tightly around his waist. Her forehead landed against his and they both breathed hard as he stilled inside of her. A wet strand of his golden hair fell on his forehead. His icy-blue eyes found hers. He caught her lips again and he felt her hands slipping over his shoulders, his back, his torso. _Touching him._ He was going to _punish her for that later._ But for _now,_ he would never admit, but her touch was soft and warm. Her fingers, trembling. They found his hair, and they squeezed around them. There was something about it, that he _liked._

Her lips were warm against his. Her tongue, sweet. _Sweeter_ than it had ever been. He found himself sighing in her mouth while he kissed. Her slick walls sheathed him tightly as he pulled back and slipped back in. He was being gentler this time for reasons that he’d never admit.

She let a gasp against his lips. His hand found her face, keeping her head from rolling back. He wanted her eyes on his while he claimed her. He pulled out and thrust back in a little bit harsher this time. She breathed hard against his lips as he did it again, and again, each time knocking gasp out of her. He buried his face in her neck. His tongue flicked out, tasting her skin. His teeth trapped her skin between them, grazing it while he took her and picked up at the pace. Her head rolled back and she cried out. _Good._

“Scream for me, Hannah,” he growled against her ear as he dragged his tongue all over her cheek till he found her neck again. His hips hit hard against hers, knocking her body against the wall. His hard cock hit deep into her, slipping wetly over her far end till the point it _hurt_ but _it felt so fucking good._ His hand slipped between their shaking bodies and found her clit. He gave it a rough jab that had her _screaming_ like he wanted.

“I- I need t- to come, Rufus, please…” She whimpered pleadingly while he took her.

“Do it,”

She needed no further prompting. Her body spiralled towards _sweet release_ while thrust hard into her, _fucking_ her through her intense orgasm. Her forehead pressed against his shoulder, biting hard against it while he took her. Her hole convulsed deliciously tight around his length. He came hard inside of her, with a growl against her ear. His warmth filled her to the hilt. His hands tightened around her keeping her against him. She wouldn’t be able to stand if he chose to let her back on her feet.

She panted hard against his shoulder until she let out a chuckle that had him raising an eyebrow. She pulled back to look at him “You’re gonna be… late for… work,” she spelled out breathlessly.

He had a smirk on his lips “I’m gonna make sure you’re punished for that when I get back,”

She stuck her tongue out at him and he leaned immediately trapping it between his teeth. She gasped.

“Told you I’d bite it,” 


	7. Sephiroth x OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netflix & Chill with Sephiroth 
> 
> Recommended Song: 'Crazy' by Franka

“You need to lighten up,”

“I _am_ ‘lightened up’,”

“Oh really?”

“Yes,”

“Gimme a smile then,” she challenged crossing her hands against her chest as she looked over at him.

He was sitting lazily by the other side of the couch, with a hand resting by the armrest and the other resting on his thigh. Sephiroth sighed as he turned and gave her the _widest_ most _creepiest_ smile that she had ever seen. His piercing cat-green eyes looked up at her, and mixing the picture with _that smile_ wasn’t really helping her from _not_ flinching away. He was forcing it obviously, but after everything that he had been through, it made sense that _smiling_ wasn’t his forte.

“Is that the smile that you gave Cloud while haunting his brain?” Ayla asked.

“That wasn’t me, that was JENOVA,” He corrected her pulling that smile away and sighing.

“Right, well, we need to work on that smile,” Ayla shifted closer to him. She had noticed they were barely paying attention on the movie that played on their TV. Usually, Sephiroth would talk about _how fake the fighting scenes were._

He groaned for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, trying to suppress it. “It’s been a while,” he said and she knew what he was talking about.

It had been a while since he’d last felt _human._ It turned out that it was nothing but JENOVA using his body to bend his mind to her will and achieve her purposes. He never wanted to do any of these. But _it had_ been a while since the last time he’d been like this. Sitting on a couch, in nothing but comfortable sweats and pants. With no voices inside his mind and inside his nightmares. The only thing he could hear _now_ was the TV’s lowered down volume, and the shifting of her body towards his.

 _Ayla._ She had been with him even before he’d lost his sanity. She had brought him back, and she was there with him _now_ and he knew he should be happy, but getting back to _live a normal life_ was harder than he expected it would be.

“It’s alright, Sephy,” He felt the weight of her head pressing against his shoulder. His hand slipped around her, grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her body close. He pressed his cheek on top of her head and they both turned their attention back on the TV. She giggled as she rolled circles with her fingers on his chest and she lifted her head back up to look at him “How about I make some popcorn, and while I’m doing that, you pick a movie?”

He looked down at her. It was her cheery attitude that always made the corner of his lips quirk up into a tiny smile. He nodded and she got up handing him the remote. She vanished in the kitchen and he turned his attention back at the TV pressing the buttons and browsing through the latest movies. So many choices that looked good. He groaned and he let his head roll back on the couch wearily.

_What are we supposed to watch?_

He could already smell the oil burning in a pot on the stove, and it didn’t take long when the corns started popping and hitting against the metallic pot. Ayla returned with a big bowl filled with salty popcorns. She was already munching on some of them when she spoke.

“Picked anything yet?” she asked as she settled beside him on the couch.

“How about this?” Sephiroth asked pointing the remote at the TV and Ayla raised an eyebrow as she stared at the title.

_The Life of a Cetra. Daily Routine._

“Sephiroth, we’ve already watched this five times,” She reminded him.

He sighed “I don’t know, Ayla,”

She handed him the bowl and she grabbed the remote from his hand “Lemme see,” she browsed for a few minutes before she found one that looked good enough to spend two hours at.

Her fingers reached for the bowl as he handed her the bowl back. She let her head roll back on his shoulder as the two of them tried to pay attention on the movie. She felt his hand sneaking beneath her shirt. She felt his fingers spreading on her back and she smiled. He’d always find a way to sneak his hand beneath her shirt and touch her skin. She never minded. They had been together for so long. She had gotten used to his touch.

She noticed he wasn’t really eating from the popcorn, so her fingers trapped a few and she guided her hand up his mouth. He parted his lips, grabbing the popcorn from her fingers with his tongue and his teeth. She felt his warm lips closing around her fingers, as he lapped them with his tongue, gathering the salt that they carried. Ayla found the heat increasing on her cheeks, and she was more than glad that there was darkness in the room lit only but the faint light of the TV. She knew she must have gotten redder than a tomato.

She giggled and that giggle came out _very_ _retarded._ “S- S- Sephy, what are you-” and then she let out a yelp when his hands tightened around her, and practically lifted her entire body, settling her on his lap as if she weighed no more than a boneless ragdoll.

Ayla struggled to keep the popcorn from falling off the bowl. She was sure that a few of them had, and she noted to herself to clean up the possible mess afterwards. Her legs straddled him. Her knees pierced the soft couch around his waist. His one hand was still on her back beneath her shirt. His long fingers spread warmly on her skin.

His hand reached for the popcorn, before he brought a few of them over her lips. She opened her mouth, gathering the popcorn in and started munching on them. “Feeding you,” he answered.

She giggled “I’m not a baby, I can eat on my ow-” but he muffled her with a few more popcorn.

He chuckled amusingly “You are,”

“A baby!? No, I’m not!” she poked a finger on his chest stubbornly “Excuse me! Can _you_ make any popcorn?! No, you can’t, so quit calling me a ba-” he muffled her again with a few more popcorn and she groaned something with her full mouth that sounded like _‘Oh c’mon!’_

“You’re _my_ baby,” he repeated and he almost laughed.

Her expression immediately softened. She almost felt her heart melting and she forgot why she had been poking her finger on his chest in the first place “Awwwww really???”

Finally, his lips quirked up into a genuine smile “Yes, _really_ ,” he answered and he stopped feeding her for a moment.

“Awwwww there it is,” she giggled as she pointed up at him “That’s the smile-” but before she could continue, he muffled her with his lips time.

Wet and soft, his lips closed around hers and they both shut their eyes for a second. Her hand found his cheek, and her other hand reached around his shoulders -after letting down that bowl of popcorns on the nearby table.

His hands tightened around her, bringing her closer as he leaned down to her. His weight pushed her down and her legs parted around his waist while he kissed her. His tongue swirled against hers and she couldn’t hold back a hum. Her hands found his hair and he let out a groan that shuddered through her mouth. His hands had snuck beneath her shirt, tracing her skin and making her shiver while she clutched on his shirt. She wanted to pull it off and trace his muscles with her fingers.

And she did and he groaned again as he let go of her mouth and showered her with kisses on her chin, her cheeks, her cheekbone, her neck. Her hands were beneath his shirt. He took it off and she wasted no time trace her fingers over the bulging veins on his hands, his shoulders, his forearms. She felt his tongue on her neck. Dragging it over her skin and leaving back wet traces, bites, nips. He trapped her skin between his lips and he suckled on it, until she was gasping and it was swollen.

He pulled back to look down at her. His cat-green eyes flickered in the dark, almost predatory. His breathing a little bit harsher than before. He leaned in and she was expecting him to kiss her but he didn’t. His lips barely ghosted against hers. “Take off your clothes,”

She shivered. He wasn’t going to move away and give her space for her to move and do what he asked. He was going to keep her body trapped between his and the couch. _And she wouldn’t mind the least._ Ayla’s hands reached for her shirt as she pulled it off from her head. She felt the heat spreading hard across her cheeks as he stared down at her. She didn’t get to do much when he leaned in and caught her lips again.

Her hands snuck beneath his shirt, touching his muscles, his torso, his chest. He took off his shirt and she wasted no time let go of his lips and drag her tongue down his neck. Her lips gathered his skin between them, as she bit gently over a few veins that bulged there eliciting a groan out of his throat. She dragged her tongue down his chest, biting and licking. Her hands kept her up on her elbows as she licked a scar that he had across his chest.

His hand reached for her hair. His fingers fisted in it, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. He aligned his mouth on her skin and he started biting and licking. She gasped at the stingy nips that he let on her skin. He wasn’t intending to be harsh but he couldn’t help it. _He needed her._ He needed to listen to those gasps, to feel her hands clenching in his silver hair. He hummed at those small whimpers that she let when he licked another bitemark that he had added on her neck. His hand snuck beneath her body, unclasping her bra and tearing it off of her, tossing it somewhere in their living room.

His wet lips found her chest. He dragged his tongue over her breasts. He pulled one in his mouth. She let out a small sigh. Her fingers were tight in his hair as he lapped his tongue wetly over her hardened nipple. He let go of it and found her stomach. He let out a wet trace of saliva all the way up to her lips, before kissing her again. She could feel his ever-growing bulge against her groin as his tongue slipped down her throat and made her gasp for air. She didn’t care if she could breathe or not. He could be choking her and she’d let him _gladly._

His hand slipped beneath her shorts, and beneath her knickers. He found her clit pressing his thumb flat against it making her hips buckle up. She gasped in the kiss. He pulled back to let her breathe as he sunk two of his fingers inside of her. She let out a gasp. Her head rolled back against the cushions as she breathed hard. He started moving his fingers in and out of her, slowly at first, looking down at her reaction. Her chest rose and fell, her eyes closed. She bit her lip sensually as her whole body clenched on the movement of his fingers. But there was something off. _She wasn’t naked yet._

He pulled down her pants and panties and sank his fingers back into her she let out another gasp and he buried his face back in her neck, biting hard, making her gasp again. _Good._ His fingers built up a pace inside of her, a little bit faster, massaging her quivering, slick walls as he dragged his tongue from her neck back to her cheek. He bit hard against it as he started pumping his fingers in and out of her in a rhythm that made her whole body tense up. Her hands tightened around his shoulders as she pressed her head back and shut her eyes closed. Her lips parted leaving out a cry that shuddered through the room. The wet sound of his fingers pumping in and out of her filled the room, and when he found that spot she came hard around his fingers. He brought her down the orgasm with a few more harsh thrusts that had her entire body shaking.

He stilled his fingers deep inside of her, feeling her body tremble beneath him. She panted hard as he found her ear and pulled her earlobe between his lips. He grazed it with his teeth “How many times do you think you can come for me?”

His fingers started working into her again while her body trembled in weakness, still sensitive enough from the previous orgasm. She gasped. Her hand found his trying to stop him and yet _not wanting him to stop._ She still sank her nails on the bulging veins of his forearm, but he was still taking her. He added a third finger and she let out another cry that made him smirk.

“Come for me, Ayla,” he whispered hotly against her lips as his fingers found that spot and pounded against it till her whole body tensed up again, and her lips parted in a silent cry as she came again. It was a command that she was more than willing to obey. He brought her hard down her orgasm and he took out his fingers dipping them into her mouth, muffling her panting and forcing her to taste herself on his fingers. She slipped her tongue all around them until she could literally hear his breath hitching halfway his throat. His other hand was on her thigh, gripping tightly.

She locked her eyes on his as she slipped her tongue down his palm, his wrist, till she found the muscles on his forearm. Her fingers found his as she sank her teeth deep into the bulging veins of his arm. He let out a groan before he pulled his hand away from her mouth and caught her lips again, forcing his _delicious_ tongue down her throat and _choking_ her in a lusty kiss. She let out a gasp when she felt both his hands on her body, tracing every fibre of her being while their tongues danced in an unending fight for dominance.

He broke the kiss to slide down his own pants. His erection was hard against her belly as he guided himself and pressed his tip over her opening. His forehead pressed against hers, her hand found his cheek as his eyes caught hers and he breathed hard against her lips. There was something so _intimate_ about the way that he looked at her and the way that she looked at him. It was a mixture of lust and love and affection. After all this time, _the nightmare was over_ and she had been with him from the very first step of the way.

He pushed in slowly and she gasped. She bit her lips. Her head rolled back and her body shook. His hand found her face, urging her to open her eyes and look at him. He wanted her attention on him while he was inside of her. He felt her legs tightening around his waist as he stilled inside of her and left her adjust. She was so wet and tight. His lips lingered against hers, kissing softly. His lips were warm as he found her cheek, and then her temple. He pressed them against her temple as he pulled out and slowly pulled back in. They both sighed and shuddered at the pleasure that the friction brought on their quivering bodies.

Her hand found his face as she guided him up at her to press their foreheads together. He pulled out and thrust back in, a little bit harsher this time. Her juices pulled him deep enough to hit her spot. She cried out. Her hands clenched on his shoulders and found his hair as he did that again, and again, till his body was pounding against hers. His fingers dug in her thighs while he took her and her screams were almost hoarse and shrill. Their bodies shook in a furious pace. His tongue flicked out, dragging a wet line from her cheek down to her neck. He gathered her skin between his teeth, giving her stingy bite while he stretched her tight walls with each thrust.

She came hard around him. Her convulsions pushed him deep enough to knock a growl out of him. Her body shook in weakness as she dug her nails on his back. Her stomach clenched as he stilled inside of her again. He grabbed both her wrists, trapping her hands ontop of her head. Her hands fisted against his grasps but she was too weak against him. His eyes examined her for a moment before he leaned in and caught her earlobe between his teeth, grazing it till the point it hurt.

“Who do you belong to, Ayla?”

“Y- You-” she whimpered, but then a shout choked out of her throat as he pulled back and thrust back in with force, hitting thoroughly on that spot that drover her _insane._

He pulled back to look down at her “Good girl,”

And then he started thrusting. Hard and fast, his hips hit harshly against hers and his fingers tightened around her wrists till the point he was afraid he was bruising her. But she was so tight and warm, and her body trembled, and her screams came one after the other that he couldn’t help rewarding her with a growl and a kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth while he took her with harsh thrusts that dragged her aching depths into another release. She groaned against his lips. Her eyes widened as she came again and he kept taking her through her orgasm until he followed her with his. His warmth spread deep as he stilled inside of her and let go of her mouth to let them both pant.

He pressed his forehead against her chest and he let go of her hands. Both their breathing, fast, as her hands found his hair, clutching into them. His hands slipped around her, pressing their bodies close as the two of them took a moment to revel in each other’s touch and fast breathing.

Ayla turned her head to look back at the TV which was about to play the next movie in line. A familiar menu popped on the screen.

 _Are you still watching?_


	8. Tseng x OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED

He looked at her through the cameras. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was _perfect._ The pale brown hair had become a dark brown and sticky on her face whenever she’d kneel down and plant more of those flowers in her mother’s garden. He knew her ever since she was little, but, alas, now she had grown into a far more beautiful woman than her mother. No matter how sickening and wicked the thought should have been -acknowledging their age gap- there were times he was disgusted by himself, but he’d never stop thinking of her like this.

It was night now. He had taken upon himself, just like every night, to look upon the day’s footages of Aerith’s whereabouts and make sure she was safe. Sure, he had people in front of the monitors every second of every day, but he’d always double-check it. So beautiful, and innocent and precious. He wanted to steal away that innocence and make it his own, but _alas,_ nobody deserved somebody like _him._ He was the closest thing to a monster. Even being in Aerith’s presence, was making him feel guilty.

But that didn’t stop the carnal desires of what he wanted to do to her.

“Chief, I brought the papers that you have requested,”

That was the voice of his secretary. Only a couple of years younger than him. Her hair were picked up in a perfect bun. Her glasses were resting at the tip of her nose. She wore a pitch-black sheath skirt, with a white buttoned shirt that was tucked beneath. She placed the folders on his desk. He had his hands resting, wrapped together, on his desk. His front hair was perfectly pushed back, whilst the rest brushed across his shoulders and his back. He was still dressed in that formal Turk attire. She never regretted being his secretary. There were more than her duties that he required of her. 

“Excellent,” It was the only thing he said as she turned around to leave. But he cut her. “Lock the door, and come here,”

She knew what that meant. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d let him _use_ her. He’d think of someone else. She knew it, but it was still her he’d be _fucking_ in the end. Jay stood in front of him and waited for instructions.

“Kneel,”

And she did. His hand reached for her glasses. He pushed them off and placed them on his desk before he started unbuckling his belt. He unzipped his pants and himself out. He hadn’t realised how tight those pants were until he released his erection in his hand.

“Suck,”

She needed no further prompting. She leaned in, taking the tip in her mouth. Her lips closed warm, and sucked around the tip and he had to bite his tongue to hold back growl from escaping his throat. She pulled him all the way in, devouring his length in the warm wetness of her mouth. His hand found the back of her head. Fingers fisted in her hair as he pushed her head till her nose was touching his underbelly. Jay choked when the tip met the back of her throat. Tears formed in her eyes. _Fuck._ She didn’t know why being used like this turned her on.

She still wanted to hear him groan. She wanted to hear him growl and gasp, and she’d be the reason. She’d be the one to make him. Once he released her, she sucked hard on his length, pulling him in and out whilst her hand reached for his balls beneath. And that’s when that groan came out. She continued to suck greedily, asking for more. His hands clenched in her hair as he pulled out of her mouth.

Before she even knew it, her body crushed at the smooth, cold surface of his desk. A couple of folders and devices came dropping on the floor, but he didn’t seem to care the least. He bent her over the desk and his hands pulled her skirt up desperately. An arm slipped around her, and snuck beneath all pieces of clothing till he found her core. His fingers brushed across her clit and she gasped. Her body tensed when he pushed two fingers inside. He let out a low chuckle. His other hand reached for her neck. Her body arched as he forced her head to roll back against his shoulder, and her back to press against his chest.

He grazed her earlobe with his teeth. “So wet for me, and I’ve barely done anything to you,” His breath brushed hot down her cheekbone. She shivered. He let go of her and she crushed back down harshly against the desk. Without giving her any warning, he thrust in.

She cried out but his hand was already on her mouth to muffle her. The last thing he wanted was to have the entire Shinra building hearing her screams. He forced two fingers in her mouth as he started thrusting. He went on full force. She was so tight and warm around him. He shut his eyes and all he could see was _her._ Those pink lips. The pale brown hair. Those green eyes. _Aerith._ It was all about _Aerith,_ and the woman beneath was nothing like _her._ But it was better than _nothing._

Jay would let him use her. It wasn’t the first time he’d bend her over like this and pound inside of her like an animal. Now her hair were a sorted mess. That bun, destroyed, allowing the ginger strands to dance freely at the rhythm of his hips against her own. His hand reached for them and pulled. Her back crushed against his chest and her erratic breath found his ear. She gave him the filthiest moan that she could manage. It earned her a low growl. He could think all he wanted about that Cetra. In the end, the one to make him _growl_ like that would be _her._ Nobody else.

The mere idea made her cum. She cried out against the palm of his hand that was still clamped on her mouth. Her walls squeezed him while he fucked her hard through her orgasm till she could do nothing but squirm when he let go of her and she crushed back down on the wooden, smooth surface of his desk.

“Shit,”

He pulled out of her, denying himself the release. He flipped her around and placed her on his desk, only to part her legs and enter her again. She cried out. He was far from caring whether anybody was listening. He didn’t move. He just pushed all the way in, to the hilt, and his hand reached for her hair, pulling her head back. She gasped at the sudden sting and she watched him biting on the leather-black glove that he was still wearing, and he pushed it off with his teeth.

 _Sexy bastard._ She couldn’t deny that she was enjoying this. Dark eyes met her own before his hand came down on her clit with a sharp blow that had her whole body tensing. She bit her lip muffling back a shout as he did it again, _and again._ She was a mess. Her shirt slightly unbuttoned, her skirt, pushed all the way up to her belly, and her black heels had been long discarded on the floor.

But her lips weren’t swollen and there was no smudged makeup on her face. He kissed her. He caught her lips and met her tongue with a growl. His fingers tightened in her hair and her own hands found their way on his shirt, trying desperately to unbutton it and touch beneath. He pulled away from the kiss and his hand reached for his tie. He only needed a soft tug to pull it off. He grasped her wrists and tied them together uncomfortably behind her back with the black velvet of his tie. He never let her touch him. She should have learned that by now.

And that’s when he started thrusting again. He started slow, but the circles of his thumb around her clit were tight and fast. She would’ve cried out if he wasn’t forcing his tongue down her throat, suffocating her till tears were running her cheeks, ruining her eyeliner. _Damn him._ She had put on that makeup quite an effort before coming here.

But she forgot about it right away. The sensations, too intense to let her think. Her mind, blank, and all she could do was feel his hard length slamming against that spot again and again. Then he bit hard on her neck. She gasped at the painful sting of a new mark that he had just added to her collection. His thumb pressed flat down on her clit and his hips slammed against hers till she came. She came again and he gave her a few more sharp thrusts before he pulled out and stroked himself till he came hard on her thigh. His breath brushed hot against her neck as he took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled back.

His hand reached behind her, retrieving his tie and tying it around his neck. He smoothed his hair back in place and he zipped his pants tying his belt back around his waist.

“Anything else?” He asked as if _nothing_ had happened.

Jay pushed her skirt back down and fixed her hair. She walked around his desk, picking up the papers that they had dropped. She opened a folder and pulled a paper out placing it in front of him on the desk.

“My resignation, sir,” She said and before he could say anything to that, she had already walked out of his office.

Tseng looked down at the paper and he frowned. _Shit._


	9. Reno x OC

The tequila ran cold down his throat no matter the fire that it unleashed on his tongue. Reno’s hand reached for the other shot, before chugging it down his throat again and banging it back down on the bench in front of him. His head was already spinning. He couldn’t even remember how much he had had. But he was sure there were more shots to empty and it’d be such a shame to leave them there full with that precious alcohol.

Reno turned and looked at the large number of people and the _hot babes_ that were dancing on top of the desks. Veld was going to skin them alive _first thing in the morning. It’s the fuckin’ New Year’s._ He didn’t give a _shit_. He wasn’t joking when he said to his other comrades _to bring as many babes as possible._ It wasn’t fair to have the President and his minions celebrating in the upper floors of the Shinra Tower, and leave the Turks to do _paperwork in HQ during the fuckin’ New Year’s._

The music was loud. One of the other Turks said they were familiar with DJ-ing. Reno would never miss the chance to put him to good use. Everybody was there. Even the assistants had gone wild. But there was one person missing. _Tseng._ There was no way they would let Tseng know that _this_ was happening. Tseng would _skin them alive_ before even Veld had the chance to walk through the entrance.

 _Besides_ , each and every one of the Turks were experts in cleaning up messes of blood-stained floors and dismembered parts of bodies. How hard cleaning the left-overs of a dance party could be? Provided they did this _before_ the _Chief walks in._

Reno turned only to see his partner on a chair, shirtless dancing with the rhythm of the song coming loud from the large speakers that Two Guns brought. Reno laughed so hard- he could not remember himself laughing like that before in his life. Rude must have been _so drunk._ Reno knew he’d never get to see Rude like that ever again.

“Woooo! Go, partner!” Reno encouraged but he doubted Rude got to hear him through all the chaos that had been going on in the HQ. All the paperwork they were supposed to take care of was now flying in the air, being tossed away by those _perfect_ legs of the assistants that were dancing on the desks.

Reno smiled to himself. _It was the dream_.

Rude pulled up a _crazy chick_ on the same chair. Reno couldn’t tell how the two of them fitted on one chair, but he got his answer when they both crashed back on the floor with the chick landing on top of him. Reno laughed. _Oh Gaia-_ he could not remember himself laughing so hard in his life before. His hand reached for his stomach, clutching hard trying to ease down the laughter. This was _definitely_ worth it.

Reno slipped his gaze around the place once more with a wide smirk on his lips. And then he spotted _her._ A gorgeous babe with all the curves and moves that drew almost every man’s attention in there, but her attention fell on only one man. _Him._ Reno licked his lips before he walked towards her and joined her in that dance. There was no way he could dance like she could. He didn’t recognise her. She wasn’t neither a Turk, neither an assistant. But he didn’t really care.

Her eyes met his before she turned around and her back met his chest. Her rear brushed against him in just the right way. Reno chuckled in her ear. His hands found their way around her waist, grabbing hold of that tight dress of hers. He was so drunk, he couldn’t even make out the colour of its fabric.

Her scent reached his nostrils as he leaned in. His lips found her bare shoulder dragging his way towards her ear. “You gonna teach me how to dance?” he chuckled against her ear, before she turned and faced him with a wide smile on her lips.

“If you insist,” A smile spread across her lips. Her hands slipped away from his chest and found their way around his neck. Her nose brushed against his. His breath landed warmly on her lips. Her body brushed against his own as they danced in the catchy rhythm of the song. Her lips were barely touching his own and he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back before he could kiss her. She laughed and he frowned.

Her hands snuck beneath that black jacket of his. She slipped it down his shoulders and let it land on their feet. He didn’t seem to mind. He had a smirk on his lips and before she even knew it, he was kissing her. She tasted the liquor on his tongue and she wouldn’t judge him. She was probably as wasted as he was. He was such a sloppy kisser and his hands were blindly searching for the zip of her dress. She laughed breaking the kiss. Her dress had no zip.

She grabbed his hand dragged him away from the room that was filled with people. As much as she’d love to _fuck_ with a Turk, she’d still prefer it to do it somewhere with a little more privacy.

She had no idea whose office they were in, but it was quiet and devoid of people. She closed the door behind her and the moment she turned to look at the handsome Turk, her back crashed against the wooden door and his mouth was on hers once more. Her fingers found their way in his hair, tangling in the messy scarlet rocks and pulling him closer. His tongue met hers and his hands were all around her, clutching on her dress, trying to figure out how to take it off.

She chuckled against his lips. “Eager, aren’t we?”

“ _Eager to hear you scream_ sounds more like it,” Reno’s hands pushed her dress up her waist. Her own unzipped his pants but before she could do anything, he flipped her around. Her body, flushed against door thrusting her rear back at him.

“I’ll disappoint you,” She laughed.

His hand found her own trapping them both behind her. His tongue flicked her earlobe and he chuckled softly “Trust me, babe, you won’t,” He pushed her knickers only halfway down her legs, but before he could proceed a loud banging came from the other side of the door, and then an all too familiar voice came.

“Reno?!”

_Oh no._

_Oh FUCK no._

That was…

 _…Tseng’s_ voice. Reno turned and looked at the room wide-eyed. That was _Tseng’s office._

And it was at that moment that he knew, he _fucked up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cockblocking lololololol
> 
> pls don't hate me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Lemme know what you guys think!! Please drop 'em Kudos if you liked it!!!


End file.
